Project Summary/Abstract Project Title: Food Protection Task Force (FPTF) and Integrated Food Safety System (IFSS) Project Grant Program (R18) FDA is continuing to work with its state partners to create a national, fully integrated food safety system that is characterized by effective communication and efficient processes among federal, state, and local partners in the food safety system. The Nebraska Food Protection Task Force has been meeting for 12 years with the assistance from previous grants from FDA to promote an integrated food safety system throughout Nebraska. The objective of the conference is to bring together Nebraska entities associated with food safety regulation and education to facilitate cooperative efforts in food safety/food defense communication, education and regulation issues. Each entity gains a better understanding of each other?s role and how they can work together to provide a consistent message on food safety issues. The expectation is that one hundred Food Safety Stakeholders from federal, state, local regulators, academia, and industry will attend an educational conference in the fall of 2017 and the fall of 2018. Members of the Nebraska Food Protection Task Force include: 1. Nebraska Food Industry Review Board 2. Nebraska Department of Health and Human Services 3. Nebraska Department of Agriculture 4. Nebraska Department of Education ? Nutrition Services 5. Nebraska Environmental Health Association 6. Lincoln-Lancaster Health Department 7. Douglas County Health Department 8. Hall County Health Department 9. Other Local Health Departments in Nebraska 10. Nebraska Restaurant Association 11. Nebraska Grocery Industry Association 12. University of Nebraska-Lincoln 13. University of Nebraska-Lincoln Extension 14. USDA 15. FDA